Turn Of Time
by VampireDA3
Summary: A serious blow has been dealt to the Hellsing Organization in a way that none of them ever expected. Now the remaining members are left to carry on the legacy. (Warning, character death! A bit of AxI)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing.**

* * *

Moonlight illuminated the room in a silvery glow, but neither occupant needed it. One gifted with vampiric sight and the other lost in the world of dreams. Alucard stood next to the crib watching the tiny creature sleep. He wasn't sure what to think about it. It was so tiny it wouldn't take any effort at all to end its life. He could just simply wrap his hand around the creature's head and squeeze. The seals placed on him didn't recognize it as his master, if he killed it now he'd be free. Never again would he have to bow to a human. He reaches into the crib and as if sensing him bright blue eyes open to look at him. Eyes so much like hers.

He's greeted with a toothless smile as tiny hands reach up to grab his fingers. His presense alone should have sent the creature screaming like it did all the others. Not this one, too much like her. Gently he lifts the baby from the crib and walks over to sit in the chair by the window. The chair nearly swallowed even his large frame. How Seras had expected anyone to stand back up from the thing when she picked it out was beyond him!

He cradles the baby in his arms as his gaze drifts out the window. He used to love the view from this room. The stretch of open field that looked like a rippling blanket of silver in the moonlight before it gave way to the ancient forest beyond. So many nights he had spent sitting by the same window with her. Sometimes it was a conversation over a bottle of scotch about things she would never voice outside that room or speak of to anyone else but him. Other times it was just silence between them. Words weren't always needed, they had a comfortable companionship. A companionship with something left unsaid between them.

The tiny bundle in his arms heaves a sigh before squirming to press its face against his coat. It's enough to break him away from the memory to look down at his little companion. It was asleep again. What was he going to do with this thing? He hated it. Loathed it more than anything else he had encountered in his many years! It took something so very precious away from him.

He tightly closes his eyes, trying desperately to block the memory, but there was no stopping it. There never was any hope of stopping it. Each time he may as well still be kneeling beside that hospital bed as vivid as the memory was. Six months ago, but he relived it everyday.

The man was nothing but trouble. He knew it, as did the little draculina at his side. His soon to be wife had no use for him either, he was just a means to an end. Alucard was still forced to stand witness for the marriage and under strict orders to not harm that selfish pig. The pig had a purpose she had reminded. The only thing she needed from the pig was the one thing Alucard himself couldn't give her, a child.

The thought of the pig touching his master nearly drove him mad. The only satisfaction to be had from the situation was the fact she refused to carry out the act in her bed and never once did she ever so much as moan for that disgusting excuse of a man.

He had made it very clear he would never bow to anyone but Integra which only served to infuriate the wretch. In the end it didn't matter. Something had gone terribly wrong. He had felt the searing pain between the connection he had to his master, but no matter how fast he had reacted it was no use. He watched helplessly as she brought this tiny being into the world, but at the cost of her own life. Kneeling beside her bed he held her hand as she slowly faded away. Her voice was just a whisper when she spoke to him.

"Alucard…I'm out of time…still so much that needs to be said."

"Master, please…"

"Shh…so many regrets. I need…one last thing from you."

"Anything, my master."

"I won't ask you to serve him, but please…. Alucard…protect my son. Help him become a good man….please."

"As you wish, Integra."

"My heart always belonged to you…" She smiles faintly. The last smile he'd ever see from her as her grip on his hand went limp and blue eyes stared unblinking at him.

With a shuddering breath he pushes the memory back, then carefully shifts his arm to brush his fingertips over the soft dark hair covering the infant's head. For the first time in the six months since the boy's birth he felt something besides that cold empty hatred for the baby.

"You didn't ask for any of this. You're the only true innocent in this ordeal…and maybe even the most victimized. You'll never know the love your mother had for you before you even took your first breath. You'll never see with your own eyes what a proud and honorable woman she was. I'll remind you of it every day, though. Vlad Hellsing, I promised her I'd protect you, but now I'm promising you that I'll stand by your side while you carry on her legacy."


End file.
